unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Angels are winged spirits who serve as the attendants of the Judeo-Christian-Islamic God. They live with God in Heaven and often act as messengers to mankind, bringing wisdom, prophecies, and warnings to a select few. Although they are mostly benevolent, they are also soldiers of God's will and vengeance, seeking out and punishing both sinners and creatures of evil who would harm, corrupt, and prey upon humanity, such as vampires. Although originating in theology, angels have become potent literary and occult figures. Various books, movies, television shows, songs, poems, and video games depict or reference angels, and many new religious movements often adopt theological angels into their beliefs. They have also become topics of scholarly analysis; many philosophers and theologians have researched angels in an effort to better understand them and their effects on the human psyche and society at large. Celestial Hierarchy Angels are classified in a hierarchy. Each is assigned a specific and eternal task both in heaven and on earth. *'Seraphim' - Seraphim are considered the highest class of angel. They are the direct beholders of God as they encircle his throne. *'Archangel' - Archangels are chief angels of high rank and reputation. As Generals in Gods arm, Archangels are responsible for religion and looking after holy relics. *'Cherubim' - The cherubim are a warrior class of angel. When they incarnate, they usually take on the role of guardians and enforcers. When God cast Adam and Eve out of Eden, he placed cherubim at the entrances to block their return. *'Throne' - Thrones symbolize God's justice and authority. *'Dominion' - Dominions preside over the nations on earth and regulate the duties of regular angels. *'Virtue' - The virtues are responsible for the movement of celestial bodies, such as stars, moons, and planets, and are the ones who keep the cosmos in order. *'Power' - Powers collaborate with the principalities and are also the keepers of history. *'Principality' - Principalities collaborate with the powers *'Angel' - Common angels who do not have any specific task fall into this category. They are, in essence, the working-class of angels, and are therefore considered the lowest in rank. Although not their official office, these angels act as messengers of the higher classes, giving messages, orders, and directions either directly from the seraphim or from any other angelic authority. Many bring messages directly from God. *'Nephilim' - Nephilim are a hybrid race that are half-human and half-angel. They are the offspring of a human and an angel Fallen Angels Despite their love and loyalty to their creator, angels are capable of rebellion against God. The most notorious of these angels is Lucifer, a proud archangel who was cast out of heaven for leading a revolt of angels. Lucifer and his angels were defeated by the archangel Michael, who imprisoned him and his angels in everlasting flesh and cast them down into the deepest reaches of the universe, an elemental plane of darkness. God casted a spell to prevent these angels from entering heaven again. Lucifer became known as the Devil or Satan and the abyss in which he and his followers now resided became known as hell, among other names. Another group is known as the Grigori, or Watchers, which consists of 200 angels, led by Samyaza, who fell in love with human women and willingly descended from heaven, took on living flesh, and conceived children with these women. These children, cannibal giants of great strength, were known as Nephilim. Disgusted by the suffering these creatures brought, God sent the archangel Gabriel to chain Samyaza and his followers to mountains and to cast a spell to prevent the Grigori from ascending to heaven. God then sent the Great Flood to wipe out both humanity and the Nephilim. Powers & Abilities Though they are just as beholden to God as humans, angels were created superior to humans. As such, they are immensely powerful and wise, making them one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the entire supernatural universe. *'Angelic Possession' - As disembodied spiritual beings, angels can inhabit the body of any living creature and use it as their own. However, they must have the vessels permission, basically, they need the vessels to say 'yes'. *'Telepathy' - Angels can communicate psychically as well as hear and read minds and thoughts and also possess a telepathic union among themselves called "angel radio" which they can access and block out at will. They can also experience the dreams and emotions of others. *'Soul Removal' - Angels can rip the souls out of living humans. *'Molecular Manipulation' - Angels can perceive, move, and change the molecular structure of matter. Angels are known to have turned people and even whole cities into salt. *'Sonic Cry' - Angels can raise their voice to ear-shattering levels. *'Flight' - Angels are exempt from and independent of gravity. Additionally, they are exempt from fear and posses bravery above and beyond that of a typical demon killer, as well as unshakable resolve, will, and inner strength. *'Invisibility' - Angels can alter human perception to appear invisible and to make no sound. *'Superhuman Strength' - While possessing a human, the angel's presence with in a vessel dramatically increases their vessel's strength to rival or even surpass that of a human, vampire, werewolf, demon, and even their own kind. Theur strength varies from angel to angel. *'Superhuman Speed' - Angels can travel on foot around the earth seven and a half times in one second. They can out-move vampires without effort. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Angels are exempt from fatigue, hunger, and dehydration. They endow their vessels with inexhaustible energy and relieve them of their need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. *'Superhuman Agility' - Angels can cling to sheer surfaces and move with flawless grace, balance, and dexterity. *'Demon Immunity' - The vessels of angels are immune to demonic possession and demonic diseases such as vampirism and lycanthropy. *'Clairvoyance' - Angels can see invisible beings and forces that mortals cannot. *'Weather Manipulation' - They can influence the weather and seas. *'Healing Touch' - By touching a person, angels can cure any bodily wound or disease. *'Healing Factor' - An angel's presence greatly boosts the immune system and self-regenerative abilities of their hosts and heals him or her instantaneously of any bodily wound or disease. *'Superhuman Senses' - Angels possess heightened senses. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Angels have a conscious awareness of all things that happen. *'Resurrection' - They can raise the souls of the dead from the afterlife. *'Telekinesis' - Angels can move objects without physical contact. *'Teleportation' - They can appear and disappear instantaneously into and out of thin air withoout occupying the space in between. *'Vanquishing Touch' - This is among an angel's most lethal abilities. By touching the head or face of any human, demon, or demon-related creature (vampires, werewolves, witches, ect.), the angel can flood the creature's body with its celestial light, destroying any demon and making the body uninhabitable to the souls of living or undead creatures. This practice is often called "smiting". Kown Angels Legion Michael.jpg|The Archangel Michael, the oldest and most powerful angel under God's command Lucifer.jpg|The Fallen Archangel Lucifer, once God's most glorious and beloved angel Ariel.jpg|The Archangel Ariel, Gods oldest female Angel Uriel.jpg|The Archangel Uriel Naomi.png|The Archangel Sariel Raphael3.jpg|The Archangel Raphael, Gods strongest healer Gabriel 071115092543487 wideweb 300x375.jpg|The Archangel Gabriel, the youngest archangel and Gods greatest messanger Metatron.jpg|The Angel Metatron, the Scribe of God 1000px-Spn-zachariah.jpg|The Seraph Zechariah, Castiel's Superior Castiel2.jpg|The Seraph Castiel, the angel who pulled Dean Winchester out of Hell Annamiltonwiki.jpg|The Angel Anna, the Leader of all Lesser Angels 1000px-Bartholomew.jpg|The Angel Bartholomew, Anna's Protoge Balthy appears.jpg|The Angel Balthazar, Castiel's dear old and good friend 1000px-Rachel.png|The Angel Rachel, Castiel's Lueitenant 1000px-ImagesCA4BRHFH.jpg|The Angel Virgil, The Keeper of Heaven's Weapons 1000px-Gadreel-3.png|The Angel Gadreel, God's most trusted and Head Protector of the Guardan of Eden Abner.png|The Angel Abner, Gadreel's Friend and Second in Comand 1000px-Hester.jpg|The Angel Hester Malachi.png|The Angel Malaci Theo.png|The Angel Theo 721_Inias.jpg|The Angel Inias Ionangel.jpg|The Angel Ion Esper.png|The Angel Esper 1000px-Angelnathaniel.png|The Angel Nathaniel Muriel.png|The Angel Muriel 293868_1010_A.jpg|The Angel Seth MV5BMTIwMTA5OTg5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwODc4Njk2__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|The Angel Cassiel, Seth's friend Thaddeus.png|The Angel Thaddeus, the Head of Heaven's Prison Guards 1000px-Hael.jpg|The Angel Hael Joshua, the angel that talks to God.png|The Angel Joshua, the angel who talks to God 1000px-Alfie.jpg|The Angel Samandriel Earl, Grace's last chance angel.jpg|The Angel Earl, Grace's last chance angel 1a28102aaa7f4bcdcb4558b5f7ae93f1.png|The Angel Matthew, Earl's friendly rival Al, the Angel in the Outfield.jpg|The Angel Al, the angel in the outfield Fred, Jane's (Deb's) Guardian Angel.jpg|The Gate Keeper Angel Fred, Jane's/Deb's Guardian Angel and Head of the Gate Keepers Luke_Gray_Coat_with_Thin_Stripes.png|The Angel Luke justin-deeley-solo.jpg|The Angel Paul Notable Angels *'Michael:' The first, oldest, strongest, mightiest, highest-ranking, and most powerful angel under God's command and the oldest of the archangels. As a general in Gods army, Michael commands the Holy Host of Heaven. Whenever God leaves, Michael takes control of Heaven. He once ruled in God's place for at least 6 millennia. *'Lucifer:' The second oldest archangel, was once God's most beloved, beautiful, and glorious angel, but defied God and waged war against him until Lucifer fell from grace. Before disobeying God, Lucifer was an extremely powerful force in God's heavenly alliance and his most beloved Angel. But since his fallout, he isn't part of the host anymore. *'Ariel:' The first female archangel and oldest female angel in creation. The third oldest archangel, Ariel is a powerful warrior of God. *'Uriel:' The fourth born archangel, he is below Ariel. He was noted as a Specialist by his siblings. Uriel is a considerably powerful archangel. *'Sariel:' The fifth created archangel and an archangel of high ranking who exists in a part of Heaven that not many have been to. She can easily exert control to lower angels and even alter their memory. She has several angels working under this division. *'Raphael:' The sixth oldest archangel and Gods strongest healer. Raphael is an executive angel and he watched over the prophets. Once Lucifer fell, Raphael fell directly under Michael.﻿ *'Gabriel:' The youngest of the archangels, is God's greatest messanger. He, like Michael, is a general in God's army and is a high-executive in the establishment.﻿ *'Metatron:' The "Scribe of God". An angel who was selected to be elevated as the Scribe of God. *'Zechariah:' As a seraph, Zechariah is an angel of high esteem, and largely recognized for his accomplishments and achievements, being an over six millennia old angel. *'Castiel:' Being a powerful seraphim, Castiel has great power and influence over the angels of Heaven. Castiel is the commander of his garrison that is also run by Anna. He is a very obedient/committed angel. *'Anna:' As the most powerful of lesser angels, she is a garrison leader, over Rachel, Balthazar, Gadreel, Bartholomew, and others. *'Bartholomew:' He is a soldier under Castiel's command. *'Balthazar:' Balthazar is a dear old and good friend of Castiel, fighting alongside him in the Host. Balthazar is "a great and honorable soldier". *'Rachel:' Rachel is Castiel's lieutenant and his friend. *'Virgil:' "Weapons Keeper of Heaven". Sometime after his creation, Virgil was put in charge of all of Heaven's weapons. He was considered to be the "nastiest" angel under God's command. *'Gadreel:' As Gods most trusted angel, Gadreel was chosen by God to protect the Garden of Eden but failed his task and was imprisoned since the dawn of time. *'Hester:' An average angel from Castiel's garrison. *'Inias:' Average ranking angel from Castiel's garrison who acts as Hester's second in command. *'Joshua:' He was significantly lower than most other angels, however he has an important occupation, in cleaning/monitoring God's Throne Room, which appears as a garden, and he was the only one who God speaks to directly, albeit not face to face. Gallery Fallen.jpg|Angel showing its wings Supe.jpg|The human corpses of angels after being destroyed. Fallen2.jpg|Angels casted out of Heaven Sam angel.jpg|Angel's broken wings Cas.jpg|Castiel possessing his vessel Grace.jpg|Angels using their grace to physically manifest on Earth. Castiel2.jpg|Castiel Seraph Form Legion2.jpg Legion3.jpg TF.jpg|Lucifer's true form as depicted in End of Days. TP.png|Lucifer as depicted in The Prophecy. EOD.png|Lucifer, a fallen angel, as depicted in End of Days. Constantine.png|Lucifer as depicted in Constantine. Lucifer.png|An artistic depiction of Lucifer's fall from Heaven to Earth. Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Creatures Category:God Category:Spirits Category:Europe